Ice Striker/Transcript
(the episode starts off with a sign named "Hartman's Restaruant") (then shows Wendy with her sister(Kim) and her sister's friends) Wendy:Can we go home Kim:Hold up (Kim turns to her sister) Kim:What did you just say? Wendy:Can we go home Kim:No we are not going home, my friends and I aren't finish with our convention Wendy:Mom said that we should spend time together, not invite your friends I am going to tell mom Kim:Listen, if you tell mom I will grab your face and slam it on the ground(In the edited version it was change to "Listen, if you telll mom I will...") (then killer bots comes in) Killer Bot #1:Where's the Ice Crystal Everyone in the Hartman's Restaruant:What? Killer Bot #2:Don't play dumb with us. (Then someone throws their plates at the killer bots) Someone:EVERYONE RUN AWAY (then everyone starts going to their car) Kim:Lets go! (Then one of the killer bots shoots Wendy's arm) Wendy:OWWW (then fire striker shows up) Fire Striker:Sup guys Killer Bot #1:KILL HIM (shows Fire Striker fighting the killer bots, then one killer bot uses his mind control gun on Fire Striker) Killer Bot #2:You will always be control by... Fire Striker:FIRE BALL (He throws a fire ball at the killer bot which causes Fire Striker to fall down since the mind control gun cause him to float) (A killer bot throws a bomb which causes Wendy to get blown away to the restaruant's kitchen) (she crash into a cabinet) (The Ice Crystal fell on her head) (the ice crystal turn to a watch and it wrapped around her hand) Wendy:Woah (Then a Killer bot busted in the kitchen and saw the watch wrapped around Wendy) Killer Bot #4:Give the watch to me Wendy:Ok (then she accidentally freezes him) (the rest of the killer bots saw this) Killer Bot #3:GET HER (Wendy starts running) (The rest of the killer bots chases her) (shows her running in a forest) (She stops) Wendy:I hope they don't catch up to me (then a whole bunch of them shows up) Killer Bot #1:Say goodbye (All of them, took a shot at her at the same time) (Fire Striker shows up and uses his shield to block the bullets) (then he throws a fire ball at one of them) (he gets his sword out) Fire Striker:Time to have a sworddown (the killer bots gets their sword out) (the screen turns black and the sound is slashing sounds for a few seconds) (then shows the killer bots in little pieces) Fire Striker:That was easy (then killer striker shows up, then he grab Fire Striker's neck and throws him at a tree) Killer Striker:You are all mine (then Wendy accidentally use her ice powers) (Killer Striker dodges it) (The ice hits Fire Striker which makes him get frozen) Killer Striker:Good job. You will be a great striker Wendy:I froze fire striker how is that a good... (killer striker shoots her with the Mind Control Gun) Killer Striker:Shut up (then it plays the theme song) (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Fight Go Fire! Fire!) Join me on an adventure as we defeat the evil strikers (Go Go Go Fire!) These strikers are deadly,dangerous,painful and the most dangerous out of them is Killer Striker, but there's one hero who can defeat them and his name is Fire Striker (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Fight Go Fire! Fire! Go Go Go) Fire Striker! (theme song ends) (shows the sun) (then shows Fire Striker in the ice which is melting because of the sun) (The ice melt and Fire Striker turn back to Shun) Shun:Stupid Wendy Fire Striker(In watch):But she didn't know how to control her powers Shun:I know but I could have kill Killer Striker Fire Striker(in watch):Dude it's 8:15AM Shun:and? Fire Striker(in watch):It's monday Shun:Oh shoot (then he flies to school) (then shows him in his homeroom) (he looks at Roy's desk) Shun:It's been 9 days where are you roy (then shows Roy in the jail cell, one of the soldiers walk up to him with food) Soldier #1:Here's breakfast Roy:What's this Soldier #1:Tofu cover with mud Roy:How am I suppose to eat this my hands are stuck in these handcuff Soldier #1:I know Roy:THAT'S IT (Roy breaks out of the handcuff) (then he runs into the jail cell door then fall down) Soldier #1:You fool (he walks out of the room) Roy:This sucks (then he sees a vent) Roy:Bingo (then shows Shun walking home from School) Shun:So Roy wanna chill at my... (it shows a random boy) Random Boy:YES YES YES YES YES Shun:Oh sorry I thought you were Roy Random Boy:CAN WE STILL HANG OUT Shun:I guess (then Ice striker comes in with killer bots on top of the school) Ice Striker:SAY GOODBYE MIDDLE SCHOOL LOSERS (Shun tries to find a place to change and the random boy saw him) Random Boy:WAIT FOR ME (then he gets frozen) (then everyone gets frozen) (Shows Shun in a secret place) Shun:It's time to strike (He turns to fire striker) (he goes on top of the school) Ice Striker:That should be it Fire Striker:Fire ball (he throws it at Ice Striker some of her melt) Ice Striker:HEY Fire Striker:Fire ball (he throws it at Ice Striker) Ice Stiker:DUDE (he throws another one at her) Ice Striker:STOP DOING THAT Fire Striker:And what are you going to do about... (then one of the killer bots shoot him) Fire Striker:OWWWWW (the killer bots get their sword out) Killer Bot #1:Get ready to strike (they all strike at Fire Striker) (Fire Striker gets up) (He presses a button on his watch) Fire Striker:FLAMING BODY (all of the killer bots that were heading towars him) (his flaming body stops working) Fire Striker:It's just me and you Ice Striker:Yeah (Ice striker pulls out one of Professor Wayne's gun) (He shoots at Fire Striker which cause fire striker to lay down) Fire Striker:Dang it Ice Striker:Time to say goodbye (she freezes fire striker) (she walks out) (the show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) (the ice that is on Fire Striker melt since fire striker use his fire powers to melt it) (He turns back to Shun) (Shun starts breathing hard) Shun:Ok time to unfreeze everyone (then he saw the whole city frozen) Shun:WHAT THE HECK(in the edited version heck was remove) (shows the whole city frozen) Shun:It's time to strike (he press the button that made him turn to fire striker, but it didn't work) Shun:What the heck (he keeps on pressing the button and it didn't work) Shun:Looks like I have to do this with no armor (shows 4 soldiers playing goldfish in the gameroom) (Roy gets out of the vent) Soldier #1:What the Roy:I am going to make sure you guys die (they get out their dartshooter and shoots it at Roy) (Roy dodges catches all of them and stab them with the darts) (they are on the ground) Soldier #1:BACK UP NOW I REPEAT BACK UP (Roy opens the door which was a soldier and the soldier use the dart on him which cause him to fall down) (then shows Ice Striker in the city) Ice Striker:I think that's everyone Shun(offscreen):I AM OVER HERE PIG (Shows Shun) Ice Striker:I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE PIG (Ice Striker use her freezing attack on Shun) (Shun dodges the attack) Ice Striker:KILLER BOTS KILL HIM (the show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) (Shun starts to run) (killer bots start chasing him) (Shun goes to the back of Hartman's Restaruant) (the killer bots goes there too) Killer Bot #1:Where did he go (then they get hit by a fire ball) (then it shows Fire striker on top of a building throwing fire balls) Fire Striker:Sup guys (he keeps throwing fire balls until they get destroyed) Fire Striker:Looks like that's it, now I have to find that ice pig. (he looks for her over the city) Fire Striker:Where is that striker Ice Striker:Behind you Fire Striker:Oh sh... (he gets slam in the ground) Fire Striker:This sucks Ice Striker:Yeah for you (Ice striker gets her sword out and tries to stab him but Fire Striker dodges the attack) (then Ice Striker's Ice Sword hits Fire striker) Fire Striker:Dang it (Ice Striker starts slashing Fire Striker) Ice Striker:is that all you got fire moron (then fire striker is on the ground) Fire Striker:SHUT UP (shows Shun in the armor) Shun:Come on Shun think how do I summon the dragon (he touches the necklace that his parents gave him) Shun:How the heck did I summon the dragon (then somehow he turns to a dragon) Fire Dragon:I AM GOING TO KILL YOU (the dragon puts Ice Striker in his mouth) (he starts chewing her) Ice Striker:LET ME GO (the fire dragon spits her out) (She was water since she melted) (Then she goes back to normal size) Ice Striker:I will get YOU BACK NEXT TIME (She flies away) (then the fire dragon turns back to Fire Striker) Fire Striker:What is going on? (he sees everyone frozen) Fire Striker:MEGA FIRE BALL (the mega fire ball unfreezes everyone) (shows everyone getting unfrozing) (Shows Random Boy) Random Boy:Where's Shun? (then shows a soldier carrying Roy) (Roy wakes up) (He gets out of the soldier hands) Soldier #4:HEY Roy:LIGHTNING BALL (The Soldier gets hit by the lightning ball and dies) Roy:I am so sick of this stupid place (He turns to Lightning striker and tries to find an exit to escape) (he finds an exit) Lightning Striker:Bingo (then a whole bunch of soldiers shows up in front of him) Soldier #2:You are not going anywhere Lightning Striker:Oh yeah HUNNDRED LIGHTNING ATTACKS (The lightning kill every single one of them) Lightning Striker:That's what you get (then Soldier #1 sneaks up behind him and stab him with a knife) Soldier #1:DO YOU FEEL THE PAIN Lightnning Striker:DO YOU FEEL THE PAIN (Lightning Striker knocks him out) Lightning Striker:See you later. (shows the end credits) (shows the nickelodeon productions logo)